


Nexus

by LunchBruh



Category: Goop - Fandom, LunchClub, Misfits, SMPLive, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Gay Jokes, Mild Blood, Mistaken Character Death, Robbery, Superpowers, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Weed, bits and pieces of fighting h, blood for da blood god, cactus ukulele, for the most part they all have powers, government evil who would've guessed, like a lot of it, mild violence, please dont cancel us, ted just a bastard, thats his whole character, theres a lot of just funny bits, this fic is our baby, this is already sounding much worse than it IS HJD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchBruh/pseuds/LunchBruh
Summary: “We got a kid with a piece of stolen tech or something.”“Or something? He’s got a damn super weapon, Schlatt!”“Alright, we’ve got a kid with a stolen super weapon.” Schlatt scoffed into his walkie, rolling his eyes at his partner. He clipped the walkie talkie onto his belt and turned to his group, “So, any ideas?”“I’ve got my stuns on me, and Ty’s all powered up.” Connor flicked two small hand guns out, twirling them on his fingers. Ty nodded, holding up his hands in fists, which emitted a small pink glow.Schlatt’s walkie talkie buzzed, spitting out foggy words: “I’m heading in”---!!Disclaimer in the Notes!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any one the people being written about do not want to be in the stories, we will immediately take action and rework our works. we've taken previous requests of those we write about into account to respect their boundaries the best we can. No one will be treated extremely violently/killed in our fics, and we will NEVER condone shipping. If you are a shipper get the fuck off our page, we simply write to show out appreciation of the people we write about and to create. dm if u have any q's on our twt @/Lunchbruhh  
> -  
> Anyways this is our first chapter of our fic! I hope you readers will enjoy, we've both worked insanley hard on this over the past three months so please tell us what you think!
> 
> Link to the powers page :)- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gpUrLdyQDsTSfW9h4jJcVQp3vSlSPIc8Kx-VxxvFwNA/edit?usp=sharing

“We've got a kid with a piece of stolen tech or something.”

“Or  _ something?  _ He’s got a super weapon, Schlatt!” 

“Alright, we’ve got a kid with a stolen super weapon.” Schlatt scoffs into his walkie, rolling his eyes at his partner. He clasps the walkie talkie onto his belt and turns to his group, “So, any ideas?” 

“I’ve got my stuns on me, and Ty’s all powered up.” Connor flicks out two small hand-guns, twirling them on his fingers. Ty nods, holding up his fists, which begin to emit a small pink glow. 

Schlatt’s walkie talkie buzzes, spitting out foggy words: “I’m heading in” 

Connor snatches the tiny radio off Schlatt’s belt, “Hey-hey, wait a sec, we need to plan.” 

“If we don’t go in soon we might have a hostage situation, or worse. Do we know where the tech is from?”

Another voice bursts into the mix, sullen and serious, “Kingdom Corporations, they’re a research lab experimenting with weaponizing energy and plasma. This guy managed to snub a mark six Vitalshot. There were other stolen guns, but they’re stunners, this one's the only killer. Connor’s right though, Cooper, this needs to be planned out, we don't know what this guy's like yet." 

“We’ve got Traves ready to go, and Carson’s just charging up. Noah and Charlie can cause a distraction, Schlatt and Co. can get the innocents out, how does that sound? All I need is the go from you guys.” 

“Where’s Joko?” Connor speaks up.

“He’s inside already, he was there when it started. He’s trying to keep the situation calm, talk this dude down.” 

“Have the police been called yet?” 

“Yeah, just did that.” Josh, the sullen voiced manager juts back in. 

“I say we do it. You guys get across the street and give a signal when you’re in position.” Cooper’s impatient tone is obvious as can be. 

There is silence over the line. Josh’s dull tone drones through the speaker suddenly, with a hint of urgency, like he’d just found something out, “ _ Go _ .” 

“That was unusually fast-” Schlatt nudges Connor, as his partner hands the walkie back, “Shields up Ty.” 

Ty rests his hands on the shoulders of his teammates, letting a partially translucent pink light swallow them up. Ty nods his head harshly, causing his white, crudely drawn smile mask, to fall over his face. Schlatt clicks a button on his shirt collar, and a sleek white ram mask builds itself around his face. Connor pulls his domino mask over his own, snickering at the complexity of Schlatt’s mask. 

“You know the drill, don’t let go.” Schlatt instructs, leading the group out of the alley and into the light. 

They are completely unseen, Ty’s shields working expertly, sprinting across the street. The young boy’s grip tightens on the men’s shoulders as they stand just outside the bank. 

“Close your eyes, alright? We don’t know what it’s gonna be like in there.” Connor whispers to Ty. Schlatt picks a stone up off the ground, tossing it into the empty street. 

Almost instantly, a neon green ball of searing goop, flies past them, through the front window of the bank, shattering it. It makes a disgusting  _ slap  _ noise as it lands inside. 

“Charlie you know how fucking dangerous that was?” Noah’s voice comes into earshot as two men jog out of the alley beside the bank. A green and somehow goopy smiley face mask, which vaguely resembles a popsicle of some sort, covers one man’s face, while the other simply wears a blank, face-mold style mask, adorned with two TV-antennas on top. They leap over the frame of the window, and into the bank. 

Schlatt, Connor and Ty creep after the pair, staying low and silent. 

The scene inside isn’t as horrible as it could’ve been. There's a boatload of people lined against the back of the building, all alive and seemingly unharmed... Most patrons are on their knees, facing away from the front, meanwhile the workers have been grouped and tied to pillars scattered around the bank. The security guard is out cold, bleeding the tiniest from a scratch on his head. 

The door that once led to the back rooms of the bank isn't a door anymore; rather a melted hole in the wall. 

A person suddenly sprints through the hole, sliding as they try to stop. The bottom half of his face is covered with a dingy pink face mask, a pig snout printed on it. The intruder carries a massive gun, with a purple glow emanating from the tip of the barrel. 

“Hey, what the hell are you two doing up? Get back to your spots!” he yells at the two, hosting his gun up and aiming it.

Noah drops down to his knees, closing his eyes as he focuses, whispering under his breath. Cracks begin to rupture through the marble floors from his fingertips, small wisps of light purples and blues seep out. 

  
  


The robber starts charging up the gun, “Stop the freaky shit and get back to your spot!” 

Noah ignores him, talking faster and louder, as the cracks grow, and the wisps become more abundant, some of them seemingly forming faces before dissipating into the air.

“Charlie,” he mutters through a clenched jaw, “ _ Now _ .” 

Charlie points to the ceiling with a grin, “Boom!"

A massive swinging pendulum blade appears in front of Charlie, speeding towards the gunman, who spots it out of his peripheral vision. With a yelp, the man shoots at the saw. His blast only phases through the blade, causing it to disappear. 

“Okay fuck, I though he’d just move outta the way.” Charlie chuckles awkwardly, putting his hands to his hips with a tired sigh.

“The spirits aren’t cooperating, keep bothering him. The rest of the group should almost be here.” Noah commands, before going back to his rapid muttering. 

“Uh, okay,” Charlie whips his hands forward dramatically, before a mass of bouncy balls materializes towards the robber. The robber charges up his gun again, blasting it at the mess of rubbery balls. It speeds through the illusion, heading straight for Charlie. He screams, ducking down beside a kneeling Noah, just in time for the blast to whiz past his head, lifting the few hairs that decided to stick up today. 

The robber, fed up, points his gun down at the two. He clicks something on the side of the gun, causing the beam to turn from purple to yellow, before charging up the gun. 

He squeezes the trigger. 

The shot suddenly knocks into the ceiling as a huge creature smashes through the wall, slashing the gun upwards, into the air and out of the robber's grip.

It was a beastly dog, a massive  _ shiba inu _ to be precise. 

“Trav!” Charlie calls, jumping up and down, “Right on time!” 

Connor faces the action, his stun guns ready to shoot, while Schlatt talks with the hostages. 

“I strongly suggest you guys get up and exit through the back door. Keep low."

With a dazed look in their eyes, a small group of people slowly get to their feet, crouched low as possible, they begin to leave the building. He goes on, telling more small groups of people to do the same. Schlatt notices a brown haired man peering at him with a side-eye, smiling slightly, 

“You guys are late.” 

“You could’ve done something, dipshit.” 

He just rolls his eyes, getting to his feet, pulling a small green smiley face mask out of his pocket. 

“Joko-er-  _ Goober _ , on the job, what’s the plan?” 

  
  


Meanwhile, the gunman stares, stunned at the dog’s appearance.  _ What the fuck is that thing? _

He quickly snaps out of his shock though, whipping out two smaller pistols from his pockets. They seem to be the same tech as the large gun. He shoots at the “dog”, red electric sparks buzzing over its fur. It growls, swinging towards him, swatting with its paws, and snapping it’s jaw.

The robber keeps shooting, hitting it in the eyes, jogging around the side of it and honestly just trying to stay out of its frontward path. The creature yelps loudly, finally stumbling backwards, as the robber shoots at its legs, causing it to whine and fall backwards, nearly crushing Charlie and Noah. 

Just as the beast gets back to its feet, a massive yellow orb throws the shiba through the front wall of the bank. 

Charlie and Noah accompany the dog, pinned behind it as it smashes into a small row of parked cars across the street. 

_ The thief's gotten the super weapon back.  _

Though the mask covers the sweating robber's mouth, his eyes squint with his malicious smile as he grips his massive gun once more. 

The robber spins around towards the hostages, only to meet face with a single man. He wears a green smiley face mask that covers half his face, only leaving his mouth visible, revealing an obnoxiously large smile.

He waves lazily, letting his hand flop back to his side, before reaching into his hoodie pocket. 

"Don't even try it-" The robber holds the gun at the ready, as it charges a yellow beam. 

"Hey, I don't have a gun." the man smiles a bit, as he draws out his hands again. 

In each hand he holds a...a  _ doll? _ One is a simple small green creature, with pink and yellow hair and a wide smile on its face, the other is another one of those weird creature dolls, but with red skin and darker shades of pink and yellow for it's hair, matched with a rather grumpy expression. 

The oddest thing, besides the fact that they stand up when he sets them on the floor, is that they are both too big to fit in his pocket, each reaching up to about his knees. 

"See, we're all good," Joko puts his hands up, "Anyways, guys, go ahead." 

The dolls move.

Well, if you can even say  _ “dolls”,  _ these little  _ things _ , are moving as if they were  _ alive- _

Yeah no, they definitely are alive. 

"Alright kiddos," Joko speaks softly to the dolls, patting them on their backs, "You're good to go." 

Instantly, the green skinned one dashes towards the robber, going for his legs. It swings around, smacking the back of his knees, causing him to crumble. He falls right onto the little green creature, while the red one joins the fight. Before it could make its move, a small punch to the face, the robber grabs its throat, lifting it up in the air. 

The masked man's confident smile instantly flicks off. 

"Goober, get out of there!" he yells, beginning to charge as the robber slowly gets to his feet. He drops the creature,  _ goober _ , on the ground, before hoisting his gun again, aiming at the thing. 

"Hey-no-don't!" the other man yells, as he nears the robber. The gun charged, yellow beam glowing, as the robber pulls the trigger. 

Joko is sent flying backwards as the robber turns his aim last second. He lands hard while the gunman simply pushes the incapacitated Goobers off to the side. 

Sighing roughly, the villain heads back for the vault room. He steps over the rubble and crumble into the metal room. He's already got most of the money into bags. Quickly stuffing in the last few stacks , he puts the gun to his side, keeping his foot on it,  _ just in case _ . 

"Honestly, I gotta hand it to you," a deep voice sounds from behind him, "This is a solid robbery."

He spins around, only to meet a short man, with a shiny crusader helmet covering his head. The pink haired teen snatches the gun up, pointing it at the man.

"Honestly, I would happily be helping you, if I got half the pay y'know?" he chuckles. His voice was carefree and calm, like he hadn't noticed the gun being pointed at him, or just didn't care.

"I'd love to rob a bank! Ah, but I don't need the money, and I get enough thrills from catching people like you. My team would also probably be kinda mad at me." 

_ Team? _

“Now!” a voice yells from behind the robber, just as he swings around to see. He shoots one away, and hits another with his elbow, while the last one manages to knock him over, pinning him down. The new intruder wears a mouth mask, which looks as though it was made out of rocks and crystals. 

Out of the corner of his vision the robber can see the door of the vault, which he'd blasted through with his gun, re-building itself. It looks like liquid, but the metal climbed up, sealing the vault. 

Just before it does, someone shot into the room. 

"Grab the money!" the crusader yells, the members that had been fended off scrambled to their feet, rushing for the bags. 

"Are you serious? This is our job you fuckin clout chasers!" a new voice enters the mix. 

The cement floor shudders, the sound of splitting metal bellows beneath the bank. 

Before he can react, water blasts into the vault. The man lets go of the robber, being pushed away by the water.

The room is quickly filling, showing no sign of stopping. 

The crusader screams through his helmet, a gargling mess as water fills the metal headpeice, “You’re gonna kill us you fucking idiot!” 

The man who’s entered, face obscured by a green fish mask, laughs. He stands  _ on  _ the water, like it isn’t a roaring mess, like it’s a solid surface. He crouches down to meet face to face with the crusader, while the helmeted man struggles to keep his head above water. 

_ “ _ You’re _ fine.”  _

He stands back up, casually unclipping a walkie-talkie from his belt loop. “Aight pizza man, break the seal, they got the message. I got the kid, they’ll get the gun.” 

“Don’t call me that.” a voice growls over the line. 

He then waltzes across the water, and grabs the robber by his hood. 

“Hey tin can! Grab the gun!” 

A shock suddenly shook the room, as the vault door, or what used to be a door and was now just a sheet of metal, had a hole blasted through it. The hole grows slowly, water rushing out, the fish man keeps a strong grip on the robber, the crusader scrambling for the gun. 

“Cops are here,” another man greets the fish mask as he rides the waterfall out of the vault, he wears a black mouth mask with a tiny, side-ways, yellow, very basic, smiley face, Carson,“Got Goober out, Trave, Hugbox and Slimecicle are gone too. The Ram and his team got the hostages out and evacuated too. We need to head out quick.” 

“Swag’s got the gun, he’ll drop it off. As for this-" Cooper's voice is cut off abruptly as he feels the grip on the robber's hoodie loosen, "Hey-" 

" _ Let. Go. Of. Me." _ the robber growls. He's grabbed onto Cooper's hands, and is staring directly into his eyes. 

There is something, suddenly. 

_ What is that? _ Cooper feels his hand ungrip the hoodie, his arm tensed up, it buzzes, before whipping backwards, dragging Cooper's body with it. 

"What are you doing?" Carson yells. 

"I didn't do that!" Cooper snaps seemingly more annoyed than concerned, grabbing his walkie from his belt, turning and running after the teen, "Josh do you know who this kid is?" 

"Er-Yeah about  _ that- _ " 

"Josh!" 

"Sorry geez, uh so I've been trying to run some face ID stuff and I was looking through some old police files and it looks like this guy _ might be _ a wanted hemomancer."

"What?"

" _ Blood bender _ ." 

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Carson chimes in, summoning some blue pixelated lightning around his raised fist. 

"I didn't know!"

“Well it’s a little late for that now!” Carson says going off after him through the knee high water, he side jumps off the walls to avoid it slowing him down.

Cooper has a weird feeling about this kid, well he’s had a  _ ‘weird feeling’ _ all day but he’s racked it up to it just being an ‘off’ kinda day.

But this kid, he’s  _ weird,  _ maybe it was just knowing of another bender that is throwing him off?

Who knows, __

_ “There's not really time for that,” _ he thinks, as he wills most of the water away to make catching this kid easier.

He follows the sound of Carsons bounces back around and upstairs, he stops at the entrance at another large room with high ceilings,

_ “Probably a meeting room,” _

The pink haired is on the other side of the room, seemingly with no escape, and empty handed, though neither Cooper or Carson know what his powers are capable of. Cooper stays to the side, the room may be big, but it’s a little too small for all three of them to be fighting in, for now at least.

“You can give up now, you know?” Carson says evenly, his pixel-esc lightning bolt starts growing bright, somewhat crackling.

Cooper hears a small annoyed click from the teens clenched teeth, his stance is aggressive and almost crouched, ready to spring, his eyes are burning from behind his bangs.

_ “Man is this kids serious-” _

“Fine then, guess you want the hard way,”

Carson launches one of his bolts towards the boy,

Cooper expects to see him run or get striked by one of the bolts and be put out for now,

the  _ last thing _ he expects to to hear a sharp  _ metal  _ sound and a piercing  _ crack- _

This kid, he’s pulled out a  _ sword, _ a giant blueish blade, which he  _ somehow  _ knows how to use.

There's a crackle in the air from the bolt being deflected, and a slight pause. He looks up from where he’s moved from hitting it so spot on, there's a smug grin on his face and his eyes spark.

Carson fires two more bolts and runs right, the hemomancer jumps and slides while distracted by the new projectiles, Carson flies across the room, punching his fists together creating a yellow pixelated glow that runs up his arms.

The pink haired kid looks over his shoulder, he jumps and swings, his sword grazing just a little too close to Carson for Coopers comfort, 

It’s like they’re playing a game of cat and mouse, the teen all too good at jumping and using his weapon and Carson's repetitive attacks and extra movements.

They collide directly, the loud noise of Carsons electric-esque powered arms and the grinding metallic noise of the others blade combine from yet another jump attack.

They both end up sliding and standing on the opposite sides of the room again, from the impact.

There's a weird silence as the dust settles and Carson takes deep breaths, 

_“He’s used way more of his powered energy than that little shit,”_ Cooper thinks as he’s cut off by a loud crackle, it takes Cooper _and_ Carson by surprise as Cooper's walkie talkie crackles and hums _way_ too loudly.

Carson looks at the sound and Cooper just spies the confident sinister grin from under the teens hair.

_ One second of weakness... _

“Carson!” Cooper yells lunging forward, it seems time has slowed as the blood benders pink hair and blade catches the sun from where he’s flying through the air, metal gleaming almost smuggly from where it’s being held over it’s user's head.

Cooper uses all his will as time seems to take motion again, water stronger than anything natural  _ explodes _ through the wall closest to the water bender, coming straight towards the male in the air. 

The last thing he sees before impact is the shocked expression from the teen.

It hits him with shocking strength, and he hits a wall; not hard enough to seriously harm him, but enough to put him out. And maybe crack a rib or two.

In Cooper's defence he didn't mean to hit the kid that hard and-

Just like that, it’s over.

Cooper and Carson stand in stunned silence. Cooper with his hands on his knees panting and Carson staring at the unconscious soaked boy laying at the wall to his right, the blade that was probably soon to maim him, fallen beside the teen.

This should've been a normal everyday robbery situation, over and done with like that, but with the addition of superweapons and powers… 

There's nothing but the sound of open dripping pipes and Coopers mildly labored breaths.

“Thanks,” Carson says quietly, looking at his accomplice.

“ _ Yeah _ , yeah no problem,” through gulps of air, “C’mon, let- let's get everyone else and get  _ him _ to the cops,” he says straightening himself out. 

“Good idea,” Carson replies, picking up the teen and putting him over his shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here.”

As the two walk silently down the hall, a small pixelated ‘54’ pops up beside Carson as an announcer-like disembodied voice calls "Nice!". 

Carson rolls his eyes. 

“Lowest score this week.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, this was _ a lot  _ harder than it should've been.” 

“ _ Which is why my score should be higher! _ ” Carson shifts the delinquent, his head knocking limply over Carson’s hip as they walked. Cooper just laughs at Carson’s needless anger. They come to the grand marble staircase of the bank, a quiet castle-like Cinderella design, much too extravagant for a  _ bank _ .

Cooper slides down the railing, leaving Carson to jog and try not to trip, all while carrying the teen. 

Cooper and Carson realize the hoards of police suddenly in the bank, armed and on edge. 

“ _ Drop the kid; cops in the building. _ ” Josh spouts through the walkie. About ten cops turn toward the buzzy sound, aiming their guns at fish mask and smiley mask. Carson drops the kid, grabbing onto Cooper. 

“Eh, sorry about the pipes boys!” Cooper calls, as a rush of water blasts from beneath him, shooting him and Carson through the skylight above them. 

“And the skylight!” Carson added as they flew upwards. 

The water kept gushing upwards, holding them in the air for a moment. A path of pixelated green platforms appeared over the roofs of buildings in front of them. Continuing to hold onto Cooper, Carson led the way, slipping off the water and onto the platform. Just like a video game character, the pair jumped across the platforms, the floors disappearing behind them. 

“Hey Josh-” Cooper barks into the walkie as he grabs it, “Everyone good?” 

“All secured. Minimal injuries. More info when you get here.” 

Cooper returns the walkie, still keeping his grip on Carson’s sweater sleeve. He finally let out a sigh that he'd subconsciously been keeping in the entire fight. 

“How’d you think that went?”

“My score should have been higher.” 

Cooper snickers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that! We're back from the dead lmaooo, sorry for the long wait! Quarantine has kind of killed both our motivation but!! We're back and working on chapters so there shouldn't be a crazy wait for the next one (hopefully)
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter! It's more of a chill chapter hhghjd

Cooper and Carson are the last to arrive.

They’d been sitting on the top of an office building, waiting for the paparazzi to die down when their walkie had gone off again.

“Dinner at Sammy’s?” Schlatt’s voice had asked, “On me, of course.” 

“Sure thing, capitalist.” Josh was the first to respond, sending Schlatt into a spiraling rant on how he  _ wasn’t  _ a capitalist and just because he had a lot of money he wasn’t some  _ 'Tom Nook looking dept creator'! _

Cooper cut in before he could go on any longer, “Be there at six.” 

With that, he and Carson headed for home, needing to change their damp battle-torn outfits.

They walk up to the dimly lit diner, a very familiar red pickup is parked in the “parking lot”, if you can call a large patch of gravel a parking lot, that is. 

Sat beside the scuffed pickup is a sleeker newer car,  _ ‘Schlatt,’  _

The duo makes their way past the two cars into the entrance, gravel crunching beneath them, the door pushes open easily and they are greeted by a woman shuffling some menus at the counter.

She smiles at them, unsurprised, “The usual?” 

They both nod and she gestures to the left as she walks away, there’s a booth in the corner packed with about six people, they’re kind of hard to miss when they’re so  _ loud _ ; that would be a problem if the diner had others in it.

Cooper and Carson make their way over to hear the table erupt in noise when they get a sight of the two.

"Ey, last ones, told ya, Josh you owe me a twenty!" Schlatt gloats as Cooper and Carson shuffle into the booth, sitting on the edge. 

"Making bets again, huh Schlatt?" Carson smiles. 

Schlatt hums, "Of course, why not? My luck's usually pretty clean on Fridays. Speaking of, Ty, you with me and Connor this weekend?" 

Ty is squished in between Connor and Joko, second to last against one of the front windows of the restaurant. He nods, "'Till Monday night." 

"Perfect, we can get some training done." 

Ty sighs, grasping his hands around his glass of water. "I don't really need more training-"

"Nonsense kiddo, practice never hurts. Keeps you from getting rusty. Speaking of rusty-" Schlatt looks over to Noah, "Not so great out there today, huh?" 

Noah smirks, taking a sip of his beer, "Dead people are fucking assholes, man." 

"Can't you just like," Joko chimes in, "force 'em out?" 

"I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, they don't like that. They're still people, and forcing strangers to do shit for you is fucked."

"More or less so, yeah, I guess." Joko shrugs. 

"Alright boys, here's the usual." the waitress suddenly appears at the end of the table. 

She comes holding a multiple trays of food which she sets down on an empty table nearby, she’s distributing the hefty plates with practiced ease.

The boys are saying their thanks to the waitress and the amount of food on the table looks akin to a  _ feast. _

The table fills with cheery voices and loud laughter once more as everyone raises their glasses for the traditional toast,

“To stopping a bank robbing teen!”

“And to asshole dead people!” Schlatt cuts in, smirking at Noah, he laughs.

The table yells and laughs in agreement, the clinking of many glasses fills the air, it’s soon replaced with the sound of cutlery hitting plates and many smaller conversations taking its place.

“So, Ty,” Cooper looks over at the teen, “What’s this training stuff about?” 

“Oh, just something we’ve been working on for a few months.” Schlatt spoke up, before Ty could even answer.

“ _ Months _ ?” 

“Yeah, since March. I wanted him to to get a chance to understand and get a hold of his powers,” Schlatt reaches past Connor in an attempt to noogie Ty. He fails, only being able to faintly punch Ty in the head, which Ty responds to by slapping his arm with a snicker, “I never got that chance, neither of us really did, so I thought it’d be good, yknow?” 

Ty rolls his eyes, looking away from Schlatt. “Except the thing is I’ve been at the top of my game  _ since  _ March. I haven’t gotten better, cause I can't, and I  _ sure as hell _ haven’t gotten worse.”

“There’s always room for improvement.” Connor nudges Ty, who’s busy stuffing the last of his fries into his mouth. 

“Okay, alright  _ mom _ .” Ty laughs, but his sarcasm is so pungent it stinks.

The group continues their chat, veering away from the topic of Ty and training. 

The waitress eventually brings the check, noting how the plates were clearing, and conversations dying. 

“I got the bill.” Noah offers, before Schlatt instantly takes the chip reader from the waitress, paying by himself. 

“Thanks prep.” Joko chuckes. 

The groups slide out of their seats, splitting into their respective niches. As they file out of the diner, Noah tips the waitress a little more, quickly thanking her for tolerating their group.

  
  


The pick-up is packed, to say the least, Joko and Josh crammed into the back seats, Carson ran for the comfortable space of shotgun leaving the two guests to the back. Noah, at the wheel checking the mirror to the trunk of the beaten truck.

Charlie, Cooper, and Travis are in bed of the pickup, sitting around sipping on take out cups and laughing as they settle down,

“All ready boys?” Noah yells out of the window to the boys outside, somone, Cooper probably, shoots him a thumbs up.

Looking out of the rearview to pull out, Noah has to stop to let Schlatt’s  _ stupidly  _ expensive lambo pull out before him. 

He catches Schlatts smug expression and  _ oh,  _ does he know what  _ that  _ look means _. _

Noah laughs and peels out of the gravel patch as quick as he can, tailing that stupid rich car. 

  
He turns to Carson and gives him  _ ‘the look’, _ all he gets in response is a roll of the eyes and a poorly hidden smile. Carson cranks the radio, _ ‘Bloody Mary, Kate, and Ashley’  _ blasts and he pulls out his phone to text the boys in the bed. 

They get a few knocks on the back window and grins from the three outside, Josh gives Noah the good to go with an almost disappointed tone.

They speed off onto the highway, and the fun begins. Almost 11pm, not another car in sight, not unusual for the city’s outskirts, except the red tail lights of Schlatt’s car ahead of them.

Noah puts his foot down, feeling them accelerate at a rapid pace and the smooth rumble of the truck's engine; if they turned down the music they would be able to hear the loud laughs and yells of the boys outside.

The wind was so strong, none of them could keep their voices down if they tried, backs glued to the back of the bed to make sure they don’t get tossed around  _ too  _ much. 

Of course they would be racing on the way home again, did anyone expect anything else? 

Charlie is doing his best to make sure his almost empty cup doesn’t go flying out of his hand and Travis can’t stop laughing every time they get thrown around or hit a particularly big bump. The truck takes a left and bends with the road, sending the three crashing into each other, the truck starting to fly down the road even  _ faster.  _

Cooper is doing his best to try and keep his eyes open while his hair is flying in every direction, as they overtake Schlatt. The three of them start cheering obnoxiously loud even though the wind leaves them hearing nothing but roaring, they sit up and flip the car behind them off in unison. 

Charlie spies Connor laughing particularly hard in the front seat and Ty sitting forward to most likely bombard Schlatt about how bad of a driver he is to be taken over by a fucking  _ pickup _ . 

They all laugh and turn to see the boys inside of the truck in a similar state. 

Everyone settles back down soon after, Schlatt in his lambo pulls off onto an exit, taking their own route home. The trio in the bed sit comfortably again, enjoying the views and expanses of forests to both sides, and the four inside quietly singing or listening to whatever is playing on the radio. 

They drop Josh off first, letting him out at his apartment complex. He reminds Joko, Cooper, and Travis about their shifts at the cafe tomorrow as he leaves. They do the same for Joko, dropping him off at his shared apartment with his girlfriend Amanda, and they rest head home. 

By the time Noah pulls into their driveway he finds Carson barely keeping his head up, he gets out walks to the back of the truck to find the trio in a similar disarray, shaking awake Cooper to wake the rest.

He can’t blame them.

Stopping a bank robbery definitely takes it out of you.

Groggily, Cooper helps Travis from the truck, while Carson digs in his pockets for his keys. 

Noah lingers, making sure the truck is locked up. 

He’s the last to get in, the others already gone off to pass out. 

Noah sets himself in the living room, falling lazily onto the torn leather couch. 

The TV flicks to life with the press of a button from the remote Noah holds. 

The news. 

_ Their  _ news. 

“ _ Today, at the W.W.’s bank, well known city vigilante’s Lunch Club and the Misfits showed up, after an armed robber entered the building with experimental stolen Kingdom Corporation tech. The robber has been identified as 19-year old-”  _

Noah tunes out the sound of the newscaster’s voice, rather focusing on the footage. The building was obviously salvageable, but the gaping hole in the side might take a while to fix up. 

News teams, photographers and civilians, police, medics and firefighters litter the screen, all clamoring to clean up the scene. Most of the photographers seem to be part of a team, but a few were seemingly free lance. A couple of bystanders stand out in particular, a girl with blue and pink hair, the other, a very tall dark haired man. Both of them furiously taking photos, the girl adding onto her frantics with a notepad, the man using a classic polaroid camera, both exhibiting quite unusual attitudes, for a crime scene at least. 

Noah stares at the TV, not exactly sure why the two have a lingering shot for longer than others. 

_ “Lunch Club and the Misfits have both gained what seem to be avid fanbases, seen here by the more unprofessional photographers and news reporters.” _

He flicks off the TV, as the news changes to a report on the stock market. 

He heads upstairs, and off to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,,, how was that haha? I hoped you all enjoyed this, and thank you sm if you're still reading it's really appreciated!  
> Comments and kudos really help keep us going so tell us what you thought or leave some construcive critisim!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed :) please leave kudos and comments they help a lot lol  
> We have ref sheets posted on our Twitter so go check em out if you want, we also post more dumb shit there too!!  
> The plot will DEFINITLY pick up in the next few chapter so have fun with that,  
> The next chapter should be out soon so 👀👀 keep your eyes out


End file.
